A Walk in the Garden
by Flowerlady
Summary: A collection of romantic inspired tidbits. Written for the Ultimate Drabble Challenge. Canon characters in actual parings or crack parings, original characters...Mostly Post New Jedi Order, Legacy of the Force Speculation
1. Week One Kyp and Jaina

**Title:** A Walk In the Garden  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** Post-New Jedi Order  
**Characters:** Various Pairings both Canon and OC's  
**Genre:** Romance, Drabbles  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** A collection of romantic inspired tidbits.  
**A/N:** Written for the Ultimate Drabble Challenge. The Challenge: to write One Hundred drabbles over 20 weeks. Each week will explore various parings. Some will be canon characters in actual parings or "crack" parings. Some may even involve original characters, pretty much whatever I think fits that weeks topics the best...

_And so we begin with my personal favorite..._

_**Week One: Kyp and Jaina**_

**Beginnings**

She jumped out of the X-wing and franticly looked around. She couldn't lose him. She reached out into the Force and felt her legs go weak when he reached back. Then within minutes she saw the battered X-wing come in.

Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat while watching him stand and remove his helmet. He caught her as she flung herself into his arms. They both knew that this was the beginning, that there was no hiding after this. Kyp met Jaina's gaze and without further thought, he captured her lips in a kiss perfecting their love.

**Middles**

She was perfect, beautiful he thought as he watched her in slumber. They had been married for several years and she still could take his breath away. Kyp reached down and gently brushed a wayward lock of hair from her forehead while he considered his fortune. He was in the middle of his life and she had made him complete.

She began to stir and he knew she would awaken soon and catch him watching her sleep again. Their reactions were always the same: she would blush and shyly smile; his would be to tell her that he loved her and to kiss her passionately.

**Ends**

She gazed down at him and thought back over their lives together, she couldn't even remember them not being together.

He coughed and rasped, "We had a good life, Goddess. You have made me happy and complete."

She fought the tears; his end was near, "I know. I would never have become who I am without you, Kyp."

He coughed and his breathing become more labored, she could barely hear him, "Goddess, I will always love you."

She let the tears go as she felt his life leave him, "I love you, my Mortal, wait for me."

**First**

"Push, Jaina," he encouraged while holding her hand. The labor hadn't gone well and he was worried. He wished they weren't alone trapped in the void of space.

"I can't!" she gasped at the peak of the contraction.

"Just a little more, Goddess," Kyp kissed her damp brow and let his strength wash over her.

"Ahhh!" she arched her back and then bared down as the pain coiled around her, squeezing.

"That's it," he said watching his first-born son pass from his mother's womb to land in his trembling hands.

Kyp left the tears fall as he presented Jaina their son.

**Last**

Jaina watched as the ship took off and she sighed. A small smile crossed her lips as Kyp wrapped his arms around her from behind. He grinned and whispered, "Well, that was the last one, Goddess. Now, we have an empty nest."

They had just witnessed the marriage of third child, their only daughter. She smiled and granted him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, that's true until the grandchildren start arriving at our door."

Kyp scowled, "There better not be any of those for a while. I'm nowhere ready yet."

Jaina only laughed.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	2. Week Two Ben and Jysella

_**Week Two: Ben and Jysella**_

**Hours**

Ben watched as she moved across the hanger. Her hand was entwined in her betrothed's and she only had eyes for him. He wished on nearly every star that she would look his way, if only she would give him a few hours; he could change her mind. He wasn't a kid any more. Sure, she was older than him, but not by too much.

Ben just had to find a way to make her remember him. Finding courage in the overwhelming love he felt for her, he stepped out of hiding before them.

"Jysella, I need to talk to you."

**Days**

The sun was setting over their usual spot and Jysella wondered if he'd meet her today. It had been days since they had seen each other and she missed him. Suddenly, she felt Ben's familiar strong presence and she turned to watch him climb the rocks. Her heart swelled as he smiled and finally he was before her wrapping her within the warmth of his arms, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned and melted into him as he deepened the kiss, while she entwined her fingers into his dark red-gold hair.

Breathless the kiss was broken and her green eyes met his blue.

**Weeks**

"She told me that she'd only be gone for two weeks," Ben stared at the man bringing him the terrible news. Corran's words still echoed in his brain, burning every fiber of it.

"I should never have let her go alone," he whispered, hoarsely as unabashed tears run down both men's cheeks.

"Ben, you couldn't have prevented this. No one could have," Corran quietly said, laying his hand on his son-in-law's shoulder

"But I should have been there." He barked the grief too much. Falling to his knees and covering his eyes he quietly sobbed, "Jysella shouldn't have died alone."

**Months**

Jysella slowly turned to the mirror and gasped at the magic her mother had preformed on her. Her hair done in long curls, makeup flawless and her simple white dress hugged every curve.

"Ahhh—Jysella, Ben won't know what hit him when he sees you," Mirax said from behind her.

Jysella absently nodded and thought about the man she was about to wed. He had asked her six months ago after their whirlwind romance. She never dreamed she'd fall in love with the freckled-faced, red-haired boy, but she did.

"Mrs. Jysella Horn Skywalker," she whispered, "I still can't believe it."

**Years**

It had been ten years since they had seen each other and she was nervous. She remembered the last time she saw him and the look in the sixteen-year old boy's eyes. But, now, he wasn't that boy anymore, he was a battle hardened man.

She watched as he jumped out of the X-wing and as he scanned the crowd she instantly saw the change in him. He was tall, lean and his hair was long, he had never looked more handsome.

He walked over to her and smiled, "Hi, Jysella."

She blushed at his words, "Hi, Ben."

And that was the beginning.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	3. Week Three Jag and Shawnkyr

**_Week Three: Jag and Shawnkyr (Kyrn)_**

**Red**

He opened his eyes and found himself gazing into a shining, concerned pair of red. He weekly smiled upon hearing, "Welcome, back to the land of the living, Captain Fel."

Jag was lying on a repulser sled which was being lifted up. He looked up to see the open hanger doors of a transport ship. That was when he realized what was happening.

He was being rescued.

Then he met Shawnkyr's eyes again and said, "I thought I was going to die here."

She gave him a slight smile, "You almost did."

He knew then, she was the one who saved him. No one but her, his best friend.

**Grey**

Shawnkyr awakened before him and looked into his handsome face. She never thought it possible to love someone as much as she loved him. Their love was forbidden; for he was her commander and he was human. As the grey dawn awakened the icy city she wondered yet again if their love could survive never seeing the true light of day.

Jag opened his green eyes and met her red and gave her a heartwarming smile. "Good morning."

She smiled back and allowed him to shift their positions, "Good morning."

Then he kissed her and she knew she could keep their secret a little longer.

**White**  
_(A/N: this uses the character of Cherith Nuruodo-Fel from my fic Love's Sweet Promise. She is Jag and Shawnkyr's only daughter, their second child. Her description from that story gives her a pale blue completion, normal human eyes of blue-violet, and black hair. She is described to look a lot like Syal Fel, her grandmother, and has also inherited the Antilles rebellious nature.)_

_She is beautiful_, Kyrn thought as she watched her daughter ready herself for her special day. Kyrn could remember her own wedding day and the happiness it brought to her heart. She wished the same happiness for Cherith.

Cherith, turning around, smiled brightly. She had decided to wear a white gown, a human tradition, but then, Cherith had always been more human than she was Chiss. "Mother, what are you thinking?"

Shawnkyr walked forward and embraced her, "I'm thinking that you are the most beautiful bride and your groom won't know what to do."

Cherith grinned mischievously, "Good. I love one-upping that Jedi."

_(Another note for those not reading LSP, the Jedi is Zeth Durron, the son of Kyp and Jaina…)_

**Black**

Jag tugged again at the tunic of his black dress uniform as he looked into the mirror.

"You look prefect, Jag," came a teasing voice from behind.

Jag turned and gave his father a nervous smile, "Were you this nervous on your wedding day?"

Soontir grinned and stroked his cheek, "Yes, I probably was. After all, your mother was a famous actress and I was just an Imperial flyboy."

"True. But you hardly made history like Kyrn and I will today."

"No we didn't, but I loved your mother as much as you love Kyrn, isn't that all that really matters?"

**Blue**

Jag and Shawnkyr never argued but today they did and Jag wasn't sure why.

"Kyrn, what is the real reason you think Jaina is so wrong for me?"

She turned toward him and he was shocked to see a single tear slide down over her blue cheek, "You do not know, do you, Jag?"

He whispered as he wiped the tear away, his heart racing, "Tell me."

She swallowed, "I love you, Jag. I don't want to lose you."

Jag instantly pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I didn't know. I've loved you for so long." Then he passionately kissed her.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	4. Week Four Luke and Mara

**_Week Four: Luke and Mara_**

**Friends**

Mara looked at her hand and stared at the instrument that he placed into it. It was a symbol of something she wasn't sure she could ever be. It was a symbol of everything she wanted to be.

She looked back up into the bright blue eyes of the man who placed it there and she swallowed. She instantly thought that she should just give it back and tell him that he was wrong about her but she couldn't.

She looked down again at the lightsaber in her hand, not any lightsaber but the one _his_ father used as a Jedi, _his_ first lightsaber, and she knew what it really meant: She was now _his_ friend.

**Enemies**

Luke glanced over at the red-head again not sure what to make of her. She was gruff, hard and, yet, he could tell that she wasn't any of those things.

"Let me get this straight, you're going to kill me?" he asked his enemy again.

She scowled and her green eyes flashed, "Are all Jedi this dim-witted, or have you cornered the market, Skywalker?"

He grinned and shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I'm the only Jedi there is, at the moment, anyway."

"Good. Then I'll be doing the galaxy a great service by preventing you from adding to the stupidity."

Luke only laughed.

**Lovers**

He looked down into her peaceful face, brushing a wayward lock of hair. She was beautiful, but then he always thought she was.

"What are you thinking about, farmboy?"

He smiled, "Oh, just about how beautiful you are, Jade."

She shifted and before he knew it she was leaning over him. He laughed and she narrowed her eyes, "What's so amusing?"

He moved his arms around her, "That you are the only woman to get offended by being called beautiful. Don't you find that odd?"

"Emmm…" she smiled at her lover, "I'm not offended, I just prefer action to words." Then she kissed him.

**Family**

She never expected to ever have a family of her own. She had always been alone with the closest thing to a father being the most vile and evil man in the galaxy.

She wasn't a sap who considered herself sentimental but as she watched her baby make soft sucking noises as he nursed, she let the first tear fall. She never felt such overwhelming joy, such total contentment.

She never sensed her husband as he entered the room, nor did she even hear him, she was so caught up in the love she felt for her Ben.

—And for _her_ family.

**Strangers**

She had been a stranger when he first met her, a woman who seemed to know everything about him, yet, he knew nothing about her. He had awakened to her proclaiming that she was going to kill him.

But she never did. She had so many opportunities that after a while Luke had lost count. He still wondered about that sometimes as they lay wrapped in the afterglow of love listening to each others breathing, how they could fall so completely in love after the strange history they had together.

"I love you."

"I'm still going to kill you one of these days, Skywalker" and then she kissed him.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	5. Week Five Anakin and Padmé

****

**_Week Five: Anakin's Battlefront Letters to Padmé_**  
_(A/N: I know wrong era but this is the bunny that was born from the topics…And once the bunny was hatched, Anakin Skywalker was the only man that I could think of that would think these things…He was such a romantic love-struck fool, think Epi II—the fireplace scene…Or his letter to Padmé in Jedi Trial)_

**Smell**

My mind is full of images and sensations and the one that haunts me day and night is your scent, Padmé. Your scent reminds me of the most exotic Naboo flowers in the cleanest of meadows. I can close my eyes and instantly be surrounded by your beautiful fragrance.

I miss you terribly and cannot wait until we are together again at our home by the Lake. Tomorrow we arrive at Muunilinst and I wish we could end this conflict here, once and for all.

Until we can be together again I will continue to dream of you, my Love.

**Sound**

The sounds are deafening but I endure them because I knew that you are counting on me. I cannot help but wish the sounds of battle were you when you laugh, my dearest Padmé. Your laugh is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. It brings joy to all that hear it and I hope to hear it soon.

This battle as been joyless from the beginning, we are losing the death toll has been great. Yesterday we lost several more Jedi and Obi-wan has gone missing. I will be glad to leave Jabiim and I hope I never need to return.

**Touch**

Oh, my love, how I long to touch your soft skin and how I long to feel you touching me. Just embrace and hold each other by the firelight in the sitting room at the Lake house. I hope to be home soon and I am looking forward to doing just that.

We are headed to Aargonar and we expect that this battle will also be difficult. I am praying an end is soon in sight. I need to see you, Padmé. Being away from you for so long has been torture. I need to feel you next to me and I need to hold you.

**Taste**

The Outer Rim has been horrible and I find myself once again wishing that I could be with you. It was wonderful to spend the past weeks with you at our home. However, I am starving to taste your honey sweet lips, to drink your goodness that never seems to quench my thirst, only makes me crave more.

I hope that once this campaign is over I will be able to come home to you again. I need to feel your lips against mine; I need to feel your touch and to see your beauty. I need you to make me feel human again, my Love.

**Sight**

Praesitlyn has been a victory. However, what I did today made me just as happy. I was honored with the privilege of marrying two soldiers after the battle. I was completely thrilled when the couple asked me to do it. However, selfishly I find that I am envious of them as well.

I envy their freedom of openness. I am happy for them but the sight of them together surrounded by their comrades and friends only served to remind me that we will never be able to be that way. Somehow, I miss not being able to show the world how much I love you, Padmé.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	6. Week Six Anakin and Tahiri

**_Week Six: Anakin and Tahiri_**

**Water**

He had to get to Tahiri. He didn't know how, or even what, he was going to do once he got to the area where the Great Temple of the Jedi had been, the place where the Vong had taken her. But he knew he had to do something.

He throttled up the engine on the make-shift sloop again as he continued over the endless turquoise of the moon's ocean. He drew on the Force some more to give him strength. He didn't need it to give him courage. The courage he already possessed. He had it the moment he felt the call to rescue his friend.

**Fire**

She watched the flames as they danced over his body and could feel the heat of the fire on her face and arms, but it did nothing to warm her cold flesh. She wondered if she would ever be warm again. Would she ever find comfort now that he wasn't there? She remembered their first kiss and she shuddered. Tears slid down her cheeks but the heat quickly kissed them away as she remembered her last words to him.

Would he have come back if she'd kissed him? He wanted a simple kiss from her, but instead her love was being kissed by flames.

**Earth**

There was nothing left of the Great Temple, the Vong had turned it all back into earth. They constructed their own buildings, horrid looking structures which Anakin hid behind in the shadows, feeling the thrum of his new lightsaber. He had to wait for the right moment, the right time to strike.

He moved from the back of the building to the side entrance of the Shaper's hut. There he could hear her screams and it drove him on. He actually felt relief at hearing her agony; at least it meant he wasn't too late.

He couldn't be too late.

**Air**

The air was oppressive with smoke, dirt, voxyn acid and hopelessness as the team fought their way into the lab where the queen was kept. Telki was doing everything she could to help keep Anakin alive but he knew he needed more than the healer could provide.

He looked over at Tahiri as she battled another Vong. Beautiful and brave, he loved her so much, but he knew they'd never have the future together that they had just begun to dream about. As he struck with saber, his breathing hitched but it had nothing to do with the air quality.

**Spirit**

The spirit wondered through the familiar swamp and watched as she sat near the water's edge. He heard her tears, felt her pain. Closer the spirit came, close enough to brush her long golden hair from her cheek.

Tahiri's breath caught as she thought she felt a hand brush her hair. She looked around and wiped the tears away. She suddenly sensed a familiar presence and wondered.

The spirit watched as she looked around, he knew that she was looking for him, that she would always be looking for him. He reached for her again, and saw her shiver.

On the wind, Tahiri shivered as she heard Anakin's voice.  
_  
"Move on, my love, move on…"_

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	7. Week Seven Valin and Tahiri

**_Week Seven: Valin and Tahiri_**

**Breakfast**

She walked into the mess and pulled a tray off the stack. Sleepily she moved through the line taking items from the food dispensers. She yawned and turned to head toward a table when she ran directly into another sleepy Jedi.

"Ahh…" she exclaimed as her breakfast splattered all over his green robes.

"Can you be any clumsier?" he growled as he brushed at the mess. Then he looked up. "Tahiri?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded and looked at him. He was different, but then, five years will do that. "Valin Horn? Sorry about that. Like to join me?"

He laughed, "I think I already did."

**Lunch**

Moving along the wall of an alley, the Jedi team was waiting for the enemy to make a move. Suddenly his stomach growled. It was lunchtime.

Tahiri stopped and Valin moved closer to his partner and whispered into her ear, "Doesn't look like anything's happening. What you say we stop to eat?"

Tahiri shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on her face and ear. She turned toward him and found herself gazing into his grey eyes, but she snickered, "Your stomach, is that all you can think of?"

"Of course, I'm a growing boy."

"No, you're a growing pain."

**Dinner**

Valin led her to the edge of the lake where she saw a blanket with a picnic basket sitting on it. She smiled, "So, this is your surprise? Dinner by the lake?"

"Maybe." He grinned and helped her to sit on the blanket, "Maybe not."

He served her Corellian nerf steak and fine Naboo wine as the Corellian sun set over the lake. After they were finished, he held her. Then he gazed into her eyes, in a voice full of emotion he said, "Tahiri, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tahiri fought happy tears as she answered, "Yes! I love you, Valin."

The kiss was passionate as a soft breeze brushed her hair.

**Food**

She couldn't believe this was happening. Her wedding day and the cook was ill—there wouldn't be any food at the reception.

She found the door to the room her groom was getting ready in. Her simple pail green dress bunched up into her hand, she punched the code and walked in.

Both Valin and Corran turned to stare at her. Finally, Valin said, "Tahiri, its bad luck for us to see each other—"

"Can it, Valin, we have a problem."

"What?" She could feel his sudden fear.

"There won't be any food."

"No food, but I'm starving."

She sighed, "Get a ration bar. Because that's what we'll be serving. The cook is sick."

**Drink**

He really needed a drink. Valin found a small café and walked in. He was exhausted but he knew he too excited to sleep; for, he just became a father.

Tahiri and their son were sleeping when he left them. He ordered caf and sat at a table in the corner then he pulled out the small holocam from his pocket. Valin Horn grinned from ear to ear as he looked upon his beautiful wife and their wonderful son, Kieran.

As he sipped his caf, he realized it was still early enough to order breakfast.

And then he laughed, to think it all started when she dumped hers all over him.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	8. Week Eight Jacen and Tenel Ka, Allana

X

_**Week 8: Jacen and Tenel Ka  
**A/N: LotF speculation...And not very romantic, actually. _

**Broken**

Jacen watched as the Queen Mother of Hapes lay sleeping on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. If he was honest with himself he really didn't know what he felt for Tenel Ka. Sure, he had loved her once. There was a time that he even fantasized about what happened tonight. But did he love her any more? He could feel her love for him and in the height of their passion he promised her that he loved her.

However, he knew it was empty promise, a promise given to get what he had wanted—her fleet. A promise he knew he'd break.

**_Fixed _**

Jacen watched the little girl as she worked an odd Dathomiri puzzle in the middle of the floor. He marveled as the toddler figured out the solution.

"Look, Master Solo." Her words tugged on Jacen's heart. This is not what she should be calling him. "I fixed it."

"Yes. You did, Allana."

"I wish I could fix Momma," her brown eyes were sad as they met his.

"Why?"

"I know she hurts. She wishes Daddy was here."

"Oh?" Jacen was surprised. It was the first time his daughter ever mentioned that.

Suddenly, she smiled, "But you could be my daddy, couldn't you? Momma is always happy to see you and I like you too."

**Light **

There was a time when Jacen Solo only touched the Light. There was a time when the other frightened him. But she barely remembered that Jacen. Tenel Ka ran through the palace trying to find the best place to fight. She knew that was what it would come down to. She stopped and ignited her saber, as he came before her. The only man she ever loved. The only man she ever wanted a child by. The only man she let into her very soul.

The very man she knew she would have to kill or be killed.

For, Jacen no longer touched the Light.

**Dark **

Jacen raised his lightsaber, stepped forward and snarled, "Where is she? She's mine!"

Tenel Ka also raised her blade and circled him, "You will never have her and if you kill me, you will never know where she is."

He growled, "She will be my apprentice, Tenel. You will not keep me from my daughter any longer."

She chose that moment to strike, but he easily deflected it and lunged with his red blade.

Tenel Ka D'jo never had a chance. The man who promised to love her struck her down in the final act to sell his soul to the Dark.

Jacen Solo was no more.

**Shattered **

She stared at the mirror and shivered. She knew she was the only one left who possibly held the hope of redemption for him. But was she as strong as her great-uncle had been at a similar age when he faced his father? However, Darth Vader was nothing compared to Darth Krayt. The Sith who had once been human, had once told her stories, had once loved her, who had been her father.

She shuddered again and knew it was time. As she turned from the mirror, it fell to the floor and shattered.

Allana Solo Djo, Jedi Knight stared at the pieces, gripped her saber and wondered if it was an omen for the galaxy or for her.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	9. Week Nine Jagged and Jaina

**_Week 9: Jag and Jaina _**

**Rebirth **

Jaina Solo stared at the man who just kissed her and realized that she had never felt anything so right before. She looked into his celadon eyes and knew somehow that her fate was tied to his. But how could she believe that, she only brought destruction to those she loved.

Jagged knew what she was thinking. "I know it's hard, Jaina, but believe me." He looked into her eyes again and smiled his slight smile that always caused her heart to skip a beat, "Think of this as a time of rebirth. A time of renewal and know that I'll never leave you."

**Scars **

She looked into his face and knew that she was going to break his heart. But she just was ready for that next step; she had too many scars that weren't healed yet.

"Jag, I love you but I can't do this anymore."

He incredulously gazed at her, "Jaina, don't do this. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not asking you to stop being a Jedi."

"I'm not ready for marriage. And I may never be. It's not fair to lead you on. I know you'd never expect me not to be a Jedi, but because I am, I can't marry you."

**Disease **

_A/N: This is a journal entry by Jaina during _Bloodlines

Jag:

I wish that I knew what was wrong with Jacen. He seems so different now, even more so than before. I can sense that there is turmoil in his soul that is eating at him like a disease from within. I wish I could help my brother but I fear we are too estranged now, too different and too distant.

And that feeling makes me think of you, my love. I wish that things had been different between us. I wish it was you I found my comfort in and I wish it was you by my side as I do my buty.

**Agony **

_A/N: LotF Speculation: Jag joins the Imperial Remnant after leaving the Chiss Ascendancy. _

"Jag!" Jaina screamed over the comm as she watched his Tie Interceptor hit by the laser from one of the Insurgents. As she watched it explode she felt as if her heart was being squeezed in a vice. They had just reconciled their friendship after he joined the fight.

"Jag," she sobbed again, the agony of the thought of losing him nearly too much.

"Jaina, watch out!" cried Zekk, her wingman, through her daze. She could feel his fear for her through their bond as she shot the X-wing dogging her. Then Zekk said, "Jaina, he's okay. He went EV."

**Healing **

_A/N: LotF Speculation: set 50 ABY, kind of a follow up to my vignette _The Proposal

She looked at the man standing before her. She was dressed in a simple white gown and he was impeccable in the white Grand Admiral uniform, but it wasn't just an admiral uniform any longer, it was the uniform of the Galactic Emperor.

She remembered all their painful times and pushed them aside.

They were starting a new life, a better life, a life of healing.

"I love you, Jaina," he whispered as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I know," she smiled as she whispered back, "And I love you, flyboy."

With that said Fel the First, Emperor of the Galactic Empire kissed his Empress.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	10. Week Ten Han and Leia

_**Week 10: Han and Leia **_

**Bell **

The warning bell was deafening as Leia watched the massive door close on the hanger bay. As she watched, the snow blew in under the durasteel barrier from the frozen world outside, she felt as cold as the air that kissed her cheeks.

_Luke _

_Han _

_No, they couldn't be gone._ But how could anyone survive a night in the frozen wasteland that was Hoth?

She heard Chewbacca howl in frustration and grief at the loss of his friend. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They both waited for the terrible sound of the bell to stop, singling the long, painful night ahead.

**Book **

He watched her as she paged through the Holobook for the third time. He knew she was purposely ignoring him. _What was with this woman? _

Finally, he had all that he could take; he turned and glared, "Just what is your problem? We got away, Your Worshipness. What more do you want me to do?"

She shut down the datapad and countered, "Well, flyboy, since you have all of the answers, you figure it out." She got up and turned to leave the cockpit, "Oh, and you really need to expand your reading material." She then marched out.

_She really was really driving him crazy. _

**Candle **

Leia was sitting in the living room staring at a candle. Luke had told her to use a candle as a way to quiet her mind, to get to that Jedi calm. Han just shook his head. He knew what Luke could do, but he still wasn't buying it.

Finally, she looked up and smiled. "Hello."

Han grinned back, sat down on the floor behind her and hugged her, "Hello, Princess."

She kissed him and said deadpan, "Are you ready to share me?"

"I always have."

"True, but I mean more personally."

He looked at her, puzzled.

She smiled, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"With twins."

"So much for calmness."

**Bowl **

He stared into the bowl of nerf soup and wondered if he should tell Leia the truth. Of course, she'd know if he was lying. He swallowed the mouthful of the gruel and looked up.

"Well? Is it any good?" She watched him expectantly.

Han swallowed again and forced a smile, "Emmm…I've had better but…this is…"

She took a bite of her soup, "Yuck!" She sputtered then laughed, "That's terrible. You really are brave." She sat back resigned. Looking at him she smiled, "I'll never be able to cook."

He sat back and grinned, "That's okay. At least Threepio will always be safe."

"Why's that?"

"Because without him I'd starve."

**Blade **

Han watched Leia as she sat cross legged on the floor with her eyes closed and looking extremely peaceful. He had been watching her sit there for three days now, the silver hilt held in her hands.

He would have been worried if he hadn't known this is what the process of building a lightsaber required. Leia never built a lightsaber completely on her own; Luke had always helped.

Finally, she opened her eyes and peered around, dazed. Then she looked down at the hilt. Swallowing, she held it out and hit the switch—with a snap-hiss a blue blade shot out.

"I'm truly a Jedi now."

"You always have been, Princess."

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
